Scary Monsters and Super Creeps/Transcript
Prologue (A train is speeding south along the California coast. Meanwhile, a wounded woman is brought to the Angeles Hospital emergency room.) (Events at the hospital are in italics.) SIMON: I know what caused the flash-forwards. You don't believe me. CAMILLE: Well, of course I do. The world's greatest mystery's been solved by a boozer on a train bound for Los Angeles. SIMON: Can you connect to the internet with that? Real quick, do an image search for "quantum physicist genius." Go on. I'll wait. Which popped up first – Me winning the Robert Wilson award or the jaunty one of me holding lab goggles over my genitals? CAMILLE: Hold up. You really – SIMON: I'm obviously wasting my time. CAMILLE: I'm sorry. I've just heard that line a hundred times before. SIMON: You genuinely want to know? CAMILLE: Of course. SIMON: The flash-forwards were caused by you. It's simple quantum mechanics, really. Whenever a heavenly body carries such an intense force of attraction, the universe just goes... bananas. CAMILLE: Sounds technical. SIMON: Helps if you have a PhD or two. If my calculations are correct, your dark energy could bring about another catastrophe at any moment. Luckily, I've pinpointed the one location on Earth that has an irresistible enough force to counteract you. CAMILLE: Let me guess – Your sleeper car. SIMON: Grab your purse. We've not a moment to lose. I thought for sure that would work. CAMILLE: A 21-year-old sorority girl, maybe. But, um, I've learned never to go anywhere unless I'm gonna get the real thing. SIMON: The actual cause? CAMILLE: Mm. SIMON: I have a theory, but the, uh... The science is a little complicated. CAMILLE: I'm a complicated girl. I can handle it. SIMON: The most basic concept you need to understand is quantum superpositions. Are you aware of the double slit experiment? CAMILLE: Well, there was that one time in college... SIMON: What about Schrödinger's cat? CAMILLE: No, I'm not that kinky. SIMON: Close your eyes. Give me your hand. Okay. Now imagine you have a cat... BRYCE: B.B.L.'s a liter in the field and only one P.I.V. We need access here! SIMON: A teeny, tiny cat... OLIVIA: What have we got? BRYCE: We've got a gunshot wound to the abdomen. We need to set up a peripheral. OLIVIA: Janis? BRYCE: We need access here! SIMON: That fits in the palm of your hand. You also have a poisonous sardine. Once we close your palm, there are two possible scenarios. (Janis' heart begins to fail.) OLIVIA: Bring the code cart. Come on, let's go. Clear. SIMON: Either the cat eats the sardine and dies, or the cat doesn't eat the sardine and lives. BRYCE: No response. OLIVIA: Going again. SIMON: Quantum physics says until we open your hand to discover the cat's fate, both eventualities occur at the same time. OLIVIA: Clear. BRYCE: Still no response. OLIVIA: C.P.R. SIMON: For us, the cat is both living and deceased. CAMILLE: But how can that be? SIMON: That's the miracle of quantum mechanics – The observer gets to decide. CAMILLE: The kitty's already made up its mind. SIMON: Alive or dead? CAMILLE: See for yourself. Act I Finishing Janis (Cut to operating room where Olivia, Bryce, and OR Nurse are finishing surgery on Janis.) OR NURSE: Hemoglobin's holding at 12. BRYCE: Hallelujah. OLIVIA: Okay. Fascia's closed. "O" silk on a driver to Dr. Varley. BRYCE: I'm gonna be honest. A few hours ago, I didn't think we'd get this far. OLIVIA Close the skin. Let me know when she wakes up. (Cut to On-Call Room, Olivia is calling Mark on her cell phone.) '' MARK'S VOICEMAIL: This is Mark. Leave it here. I'll get back to you. OLIVIA: Hi, it's me. Where are you? I have been calling and calling. I tried Demetri and Stan. I just can't get through. I tried the office, and they're just stonewalling me. After this thing with Janis. . ., I don't know, I'm worried. Can you just call me? Please? I love you. I love you. (hangs up and groans to herself) Hallowe'en at the Hospital ''(Cut to Dylan's hospital room where Dylan and Lloyd are at a table playing with cards.) DYLAN: Again, Daddy, again. LLOYD: You're not bored with this one? DYLAN: No! Cards. Make the cards. LLOYD: Okay. I'll turn around, and you choose. So, Dylan, you know it's almost time for you to leave the hospital. We're gonna go to Palo Alto. DYLAN: (thinking about which card to choose) Which one? Which one? LLOYD: Did you pick a card? DYLAN: Uh-huh. LLOYD: Okay, now look at it and remember. Okay? DYLAN: Uh-huh. LLOYD: Okay. So now it's just you and me. I was thinking that the best idea is you come and live in my house with me. DYLAN: No. LLOYD: Dylan. . . . DYLAN: Cards. LLOYD: We all lived there before your mother and I... I mean, you'll have your own room. It'll be great. DYLAN: Cards! LLOYD: Please. I - I need you to go along with this. (Dylan turns away and ignores Lloyd. Lloyd tries to get Dylan's attention back with the card game.) Uh... Um, okay. Uh... Is this your card? DYLAN: It's my house, too. (Bryce enters) BRYCE: Hey, buddy. Almost time for trick-or-treating. LLOYD: That's today? BRYCE: Yeah, it's the st. It's Halloween. The kids go from room-- LLOYD: Yeah, I know, I know. I just forgot to get him a costume. Um, I'll be right back, okay? Excuse me. (Lloyd exits to go to store to get a costume.) BRYCE: Playing cards, bud? DYLAN: It's my house, too. Janis' Status (In a hallway at Angeles Hospital, Marcy Turoff is briefing Stan, Mark, Demetri, and Al.) STAN: How's Janis? MARCY TUROFF: Two uniformed cops outside her room. Only her doctor and FBI badges are allowed inside. STAN: Good work. MARCY TUROFF: No one will be able to get to her. But what about you guys? Whoever it was that came after you last night, what's to stop them from trying again? STAN: Nothing. (Mark finds Olivia is sleeping on the sofa and gently wakes her.) MARK: Hey. OLIVIA: Hey! (sees the blood stain on Mark's shirt) Are you okay? What happened? MARK: Yeah, yeah. It's nothing. It's nothing. OLIVIA: But you have blood on your shirt. MARK: Well, now listen. Listen. There's a room full of FBI agents that need a doctor to tell 'em if Janis is gonna make it. OLIVIA: (Olivia wakes herself up and gets off the sofa) Oh. Okay. - All right. Okay. Okay, okay. Okay. (Olivia hugs Mark) Hi. MARK: Hey. (Olivia is updating Stan, Mark, Demetri, Al, and Marcy on Janis' status.) OLIVIA: We had her in surgery for five hours. The bullet did some damage, but there shouldn't be any lasting effects. AL: And? OLIVIA: And she's in recovery. She's sedated. We'll know more when she wakes up. STAN: Olivia, you saved her life. Thank you. All right, everybody, it's been a long night for all of us. It'll be a while before we know anything more. The hospital doesn't need us clogging things up. So I got your numbers. Get some rest. I'll call you if I hear anything. You, too, Demetri. DEMETRI: I'm sorry, boss, no. I'm either staying here to see her through, or I'm going out and finding the people who did this to us. STAN: There are already two dozen agents working this who didn't have a grenade launched at 'em last night. Now I'm serious. Get outta here. And if it helps, consider it an order. Come on. DEMETRI: (Approaches Al outside earshot of Stan) You tired? AL: Well, Wedeck told us to go home. DEMETRI: No. He said for us to get out of the hospital. Mark's Wound (Cut to Olivia and Mark in a hospital room where she is inspecting his wound.) MARK: It's a surface wound. Just leave it. OLIVIA: Are you kidding me? I want to see what those D.C. doctors did. MARK: Oh, Livy, it's nothing. OLIVIA: Come on. You want to tell me what happened? MARK: You don't-- OLIVIA: I want to know. MARK: We were attacked. Um, pretty bad firefight. Wedeck and Demetri killed two of them. The others escaped. It's gotta be connected to the guys who came after Janis. Simultaneous attacks. OLIVIA: Because you're investigating the blackout? Why would anyone want to kill you because of that? MARK: I don't know. I don't know. Still trying to figure it all out. Oh, see? I knew I shouldn't have told you. OLIVIA: No. No, it's not that. It's... You know, when they brought Janis in, I couldn't get hold of you. My imagination just ran wild-- I mean, not knowing where you were, not knowing what was going on. It was horrible. MARK: But I'm here, and I'm okay, all right? I'm all right. OLIVIA: We have just been so... obsessed with what we saw, and with the future, with what might or might not happen. And it's-- it's a distraction. It's just pulling us out of today, and today, right now this moment is all we have, babe. It's all we have. I don't want to miss it. MARK: Me neither. The Blue Hand (Cut to Medical Examiner's Office where Demetri and Al are inspecting the men that Janis killed.) DEMETRI: Yo. AL: Hey, Dewey. MARTIN DEWEY: How is she? DEMETRI: A lot better than these guys. Attagirl, Janis. (looks over at file of deceased man) ''Do you mind? Got no I.D... No cell phone, no keys. No fingerprints, no dental records. It's just like our guys in the parking garage in D.C. We got nothing. Got nothing. AL: Which means we're dealing with real pros. DEMETRI: What about, um, medical history, Dewey? DEWEY: So far just one removed appendix here, one Achilles surgery there. I'm checking for radial keratotomy scars as we speak. AL: Hey, Demetri. Demetri. Yeah? What? You doing okay in here? DEMETRI: Yeah. Why? AL: You put yourself on Mosaic. You think there's anybody in the office who doesn't know by now? But the point is, you just got shot at hours ago. Now you're standing in a morgue... acting kind of weird. DEMETRI: Listen, Al, you've been acting kind of weird for a couple of weeks yourself, all right? So, um, you want to talk about our feelings, or you want to get back to work? AL: Work sounds good. MARTIN DEWEY: This guy's right eye is covered with corneal scarring. No big surprise there. What assassin worth his salt doesn't get LASIK? Should practically be a union requirement. DEMETRI: Wait. You see that? AL: Looks like a hand stamp from a bar. DEMETRI: No, it's a blue hand. It's a clue from Mark's board. ''(Show pieces of Mark's flashforward) MARK: Something about Baltimore-- A hand--a blue hand. '' DEMETRI: This son of a bitch is gonna be useful after all. Act II ''(Cut to hallways of hospital where kids are walking around trick-or-treating. Bryce and Lloyd are walking with Dylan as he trick-or-treats) BRYCE: That costume is super fly. LLOYD: It was the last thing they had left in his size. BRYCE: No, I like it. Really, it's cool. Although he doesn't seem to like this very much. LLOYD: Yeah, it's hard to tell with him. I think he's mad at me about the move. Oh, I was just wondering if in the next couple of days Dr. Benford might come by so we could, uh... Yeah, say our good-byes. BRYCE: Yeah. Yeah, sure, I'll let her know. LLOYD Great, thanks. (Cut to On-Call room where Mark is getting some coffee. Stan enters.) MARK: Hey. STAN: Hey. MARK: I'm glad she's okay. STAN: Yeah. It's pretty scary stuff for all of us. MARK: Yeah. STAN: Listen, it's been a rough week, and maybe I said some things that were out of line. Um... Let's take a deep breath and... get back on track here, hmm? (tries to get a soda from a vending machine) Ohh. This only takes quarters. MARK: Mm-hmm. I got it. There. STAN: Thank you. MARK: We're even now. (Cut to FBI Office where Demetri and Al are talking about the blue hand clue.) AL: The guys who came after you, the guys who shot Janis-- All Asian. Why don't I head over to Huang's office, see if blue hand has some special significance - in Cantonese or Mandarin? DEMETRI: Mandarin? Come on, man. AL: According to the CIA, China might have caused the blackout. DEMETRI: If they did, trying to blow up a team of federal agents seems a little showy, don't you think? AL: Well, in their minds, I mean, it could be as simple as neutralizing a threat. DEMETRI: Well, then why come after us? The CIA agent who testified at the hearings yesterday is fine, but Mark talks about D. Gibbons, Suspect Zero, the crows, for the first time outside of this office, and then eight hours later, it's... China is a dead end. I don't want blue hand to become one, too. (Cut to Janis' room at the hospital after she's woken up from surgery. Olivia is evaluating her status while Mark and Stan observe.) OLIVIA: All right, do you know where you are? JANIS: I am in a hospital? OLIVIA: Very good. Do you know who I am? JANIS: No. But for some weird reason, I get the feeling that your husband is a little bit of a neat freak. I don't know. Something about how he doesn't like his black pens to touch his blue pens. Does that sound familiar? OLIVIA: Uh-huh. STAN: She's back. (Cut to Mark and Olivia walking down the hallway in the hospital.) MARK: You're an amazing doctor. OLIVIA: And an overworked one. I wish I could be with you guys tonight. MARK: Oh, we'll take pictures. OLIVIA: Can you make sure she doesn't eat too much candy? MARK: Sure. OLIVIA: Just, like, a couple of pieces-- MARK: Couple? OLIVIA: Or twenty. MARK: I'll see what I can do. OLIVIA: Bye. (Cut to FBI office where Demetri and Al are discussing the blue hand lead.) AL: When Mark had you pin the blue hand card to the board, he knew it was somehow related to the word "Baltimore." DEMETRI: Yes, that's what I'm saying, Sparky. Okay, Baltimore Street is miles away. Let's go check it out. AL: But you were attacked last night in D.C. so Baltimore, Maryland, is the better bet. DEMETRI: Yeah, but the guy who had the blue hand stamp on him was in L.A., all right? Baltimore street is in Silver Lake. If I'm wrong -- if I'm wrong, we've wasted an hour. What? AL: So you believe in these visions now? DEMETRI: It's--it's complicated. AL: No, I get it. I mean, if I hadn't had a flash-forward, I'd be doing everything I could to prove those visions weren't true. DEMETRI: Listen, if we had anything to go on at all here, any real-life lead whatsoever, believe me, I'd be the first guy talking to ballistics or forensics or whatever, all right? But we don't. I just want to find the animals that are trying to kill us, and Baltimore Street is the only thing I can think of, all right? So come on. I'll buy you a pressed sandwich from the Cuban place. AL: Sold. DEMETRI: One hour. (Cut to Benford House where Mark is helping Charlie with her costume and Aaron, dressed as Obi-Wan Kenobi, waits for them. Nicole is passing out candy to kids at the door.) CHARLIE: Daddy, that pulls. MARK: Just be still. I've almost got it. AARON: I can't believe you don't have a costume. You always have a costume. MARK: I've been a little busy lately. NICOLE: I can finish up with her if you want to get in your costume. MARK: Thanks, Nicole, but I'm not wearing a costume. CHARLIE: You could go as Tim-Tim's dad, Jim-Tim. MARK: What does Tim-Tim's dad look like? (Cut to Mark with humorously large, uneven fake teeth and an eye patch, Aaron, and Charlie walking down the street trick-or-treating.) MARK: Don't say a word, Obi-Wan. (The three watch as a kangaroo hops past them) ''You've got to be kidding me. AARON: Was that a kangaroo? CHARLIE: That is the best costume I have ever seen. ''(Cut to Lloyd entering Dylan's room in the hospital. Dylan is not there.) LLOYD: Hey, got some milk from the nurses' station to... Dylan? (Lloyd approaches a security guard in the hall) I'm - I'm sorry. I seem to have lost my son. SECURITY GUARD: What's he look like? LLOYD: Uh, he's about this big, uh, wearing, um... Well - well, a pimp's outfit. I mean, I only turned my head for a second. SECURITY GUARD: Haven't seen him, but there are tons of kids around. You might want to check the nurses' station. LLOYD: Okay, thank you. (Cut to Janis' hospital room where Stan is watching over Janis.) JANIS: Sir, you don't have to stay here with me. I'm sure after everything that happened last night, the office is chaotic. STAN: I'm right where I need to be. JANIS: I just feel really uncomfortable in this gown... STAN: Yeah, I associate those crappy gowns with my wife delivering our son. After you've seen a thing like that... JANIS: Was it awful? STAN: Just the opposite. It's... primal. You feel like you're there at the beginning of something... miraculous... A new life. You'll see. The monitors hooked up to Janis start alarming and Dr. Olivia Benford rushes in. JANIS: What's that? STAN: That little monitor up there. OLIVIA: Janis, I'm sorry. We have to take you back to the O.R. (To intern Beck) ''Bring the type specific. JANIS: What's wrong? OLIVIA: Your blood count's dropping. (''to Beck) ''Beck, get her on a portable. STAN: What - what happened? OLIVIA: I don't know. ''(Cut to Simon and a woman in sleeper car on train to Los Angeles. Both are in bed after having had sex.) WOMAN: Times Square. April 29th. The estimates on the Mosaic web site have us at half a million people already. The ball is gonna drop and everything. SIMON: Half a million people going to their future. WOMAN: Mm-hmm. SIMON: It's a glorified New Year's party. WOMAN: Do you have something better to do? SIMON: Yeah, you could say that. WOMAN: Who is she? Oh, come on. I told you mine. SIMON: He... had a neck like an ox... smelled like a meat locker... WOMAN: What the hell were you guys doing? SIMON: I had my hands around his neck. (Cut to flashforward – Simon is narrating him chocking an unknown man) I don't know where I was or who the man was... But I felt my thumbs press down on his trachea... until something snapped. And then I let go... (End of flashforward) Looked down at his lifeless body, quite satisfied. Aren't you glad you asked? Act III Getting to the Benfords' (A security guard shows Lloyd some footage of Dylan leaving the hospital.) SECURITY GUARD: I found this on the south exit camera. LLOYD: Yeah, that's him. How long ago was this? SECURITY GUARD: Seventeen minutes. Where could he be headed this time of night? LLOYD: I have no idea. (Dylan waits for a bus. It arrives, but he hesitates to board.) ERNESTO: (driving the bus) You getting on? DYLAN: Mm-hmm. ERNESTO: Then get on. Come on. We gotta go. (Dylan boards bus and takes a seat.) Hey, kid, you gotta pay the fare! Hey! Hey, kid. You gotta pay the fare. Now do you have it or not? GANG MEMBER: (to Dylan) Yo. Are you lost? DYLAN: (to no one) To our friends at 25696 Sawyer Court, Los Angeles, California, 90024. ERNESTO: What is he, brain damaged or something? Is he one of those – GANG MEMBER: I'm gonna put you down like a sick dog if you don't shut up. DYLAN: It's my house, too. GANG MEMBER: That's your house? (to Ernesto) You know that address? ERNESTO: Yeah, and he's gonna need a transfer. That's $1.55. (The gang member stares at Ernesto, who shrugs and goes back to the wheel.) GANG MEMBER: Don't worry, kid. DYLAN: Do you know any magic tricks? GANG MEMBER: No, Mijo. I don't do magic. Searching for the Blue Hand Al: You said an hour. It's been over three. (Puts away cellphone) She's back in surgery. Demetri: She'll pull through. Al: Why? She had a flash-forward, so she has a future? (cut to the Angeles Hospital where Olivia is operating on Janis) Olivia: 450 out, and she's tachy in the 130s. Doctor: What are we waiting for? We only have one real option here. Olivia: 5-0 Vicryl. Bryce: With all due respect, Dr. Benford … Olivia: We're gonna do a B-lynch. (cut) Demetri: Did I ever tell you about the night before she and I graduated from Quantico? Al: No. Demetri: We're at some dorm room getting hammered. I get us a beer. We finish. She gets us a couple more … Then a couple of shots, and, uh, I'm starting to worry that nerdy little girl's gonna have to have her stomach pumped, right? (cut) Bryce: There's no guarantee that a B-lynch will contain the bleeding. Olivia: A B-lynch is a far less invasive procedure. Gives her a fighting chance of still having a normal, healthy uterus. Bryce: Barely. (cut) Demetri: Next thing I know, it's 4:00 A.M. I wake up on linoleum, got a foot in the toilet. I look over. Janis is at the kitchen table playing quarters against herself. Her insides are stronger than any bullet. I'll tell you that much. (cut) Bryce: Be honest – would you be making the same decision if you didn't know this patient personally? Olivia: 5-0 Vicryl. (cut) Al: Let me get this straight – You blacked out after five drinks, and they let you keep your badge? That's... Demetri: You know why? Because I'm always right about everything. Al: It's like the hand on Mark's board. Trick-or-treating (cut to the Benford's where Nicole opens the door) Children: Trick or treat! Nicole: Hey, guys. Dig in, cowboy, princess. A very cool costume. (to Dylan) And … Hi! (Dylan goes past her) Um? Hey! Dylan: It's my house, too. (cut to Charlie, Mark and Aaron trick-or-treating) Aaron: You really should see a dentist. Mark: My parents couldn't afford braces. Thanks for coming out tonight. Aaron: I love Halloween. And, uh, I was worried about you. It's good to see you out doing normal stuff. Mark: Yeah, I think it's a good idea for all of us to start … Charlie: Let's get going! Mark: Okay. Paying a little bit more... Act IV Catching the masked man Mark: Watch her. Hey! FBI! Stop! FBI! Stay where you are! (cut) Al: Same hand, only this one's missing some fingers. Demetri: And, um, the other way. That was the orientation on our assailant. Al: Am I crazy, or does it look like it's pointing that way? (cut) ♪ Scary monsters ♪ Mark: Stop right there! FBI! ♪ Keep me running ♪ ♪ Running scared ♪ ♪ Scary monsters ♪ ♪ And Super creeps ♪ ♪ Keep me running ♪ ♪ Running scared ♪ Masked man: Wasn't my … It wasn't my idea! I didn't throw any eggs! I just threw some toilet paper! Mark: Where did you get this mask? Masked man: 99 cent store, man. You're not gonna call my dad, are you? (cellphone rings) Mark: Yeah, Nicole? — I'll be right there. (cut) DEMETRI: Makes sense. You run an underground club, you want to make sure only the right people find it. AL: If the hand's positioning is the direction, AL: why the missing fingers? DEMETRI: The last hand had three fingers, right? AL: Right. DEMETRI: We just drove three blocks. That's it. AL: Nice. Dylan at the Benford's NICOLE: I'm sorry to bother you, but I tried Olivia first. She's in surgery. MARK: You did the right thing. NICOLE: He came out of nowhere, and he had on this hospital bracelet that I was able to get off and call his dad. He's on his way over. MARK: I'm Mark. What's your name? DYLAN: My name is Dylan. My favorite book is "Harry Potter, Prisoners of Azkaban." My dad does magic. MARK: Okay, um, Dylan, does your dad know you're here? DYLAN: This is my house, too. MARK: No, Dylan, this is my house, and I'm trying to find out how you got here from the hospital. MARK: How do you know this address? CHARLIE: Hey, Dylan! DYLAN: Hi, Charlie. CHARLIE: Nuts to you, Squirrelio! CHARLIE and DYLAN: Toot, toot! MARK: What was that? NICOLE: It's from the cartoon. MARK: Charlie, do you-- do you know Dylan from school? CHARLIE: No, he's just my friend. MARK: What? (Lloyd arrives at front door.) LLOYD: Excuse me. Hello. I think my son is here. NICOLE: Yeah, he's right here. Come on in. LLOYD: Oh, my God. Are you all right? MARK: Don't worry, he seems fine. LLOYD: He just slipped out of the hospital. I – I can't believe he'd just wander off. Thank you for taking – such good care of him, uh, Mr... MARK: Benford. Mark Benford. LLOYD: Right. MARK: And I didn't catch your name. LLOYD: Uh... L-Lloyd Simcoe. Uh, uh, this is my son Dylan. MARK: Simcoe? Wait. LLOYD: Benford? Are you somehow related to Olivia – Um, um, Dr. Benford? MARK: I'm her husband. LLOYD: Of – of course. That – that makes perfect sense – Uh, your name being Benford, her name being... Benford. Uh... (Olivia arrives.) OLIVIA: Trick or treat! (sees Lloyd) Oh. Act V Lloyd at the Benford's Olivia (in flashforward): Hey, honey. Lloyd: You're her. Mark: Not yet. Olivia: Um... Aaron: You know, Charlie... why don't we double check your candy in the kitchen? Nicole, you want to come? Nicole: Good idea. Olivia: What's going on? Mark: I thought you might know. Lloyd: Dylan came here. Olivia: Why? Dylan: This is my house, too. Charly (in flashforward): It's your house, too, Dylan. Mark: He keeps saying that. Olivia: Dylan is autistic. Olivia: The repetitive speech -- Mark: I don't need a diagnosis. Lloyd: Now I understand. Mark: What? Lloyd: Why I made her -- Why I made you so -- Olivia: Uncomfortable? Lloyd: Yes. Lloyd: Um, okay, clearly, um, this is an unusual situation. Mark: No kidding. Olivia: Mark, don't be like that. Mark: I can make this comfortable for everybody. Mark: You leave... you don't come back. Lloyd: I'm very sorry if we've caused you any inconvenience. Lloyd: Thank you... both... for the kindness you've shown Dylan. Lloyd: Thank you. Dylan: It's my house, too. Lloyd: Okay. Come on. Dylan: Good night, Olivia. Lloyd: Come on, Dylan. Let's go. Olivia: Good night, Dylan. Arriving at the blue hand destination Al: Looks like the party's over. Demetri: Definitely over. (Dog barks) Demetri: FBI! Flowers from Maya Stan: These came from a friend of yours named Maya... Worried about you. You okay? Janis: When I got shot … the bullet … bounced around all over the place. The only thing they said they could do without taking the whole thing out … Olivia did this thing called a B-lynch. But with all the scarring … they said that it's gonna be almost impossible … Why am I crying? (sobs) I never even wanted to have a baby. Stan: It's gonna be all right. Act VI Trust? MARK: I can see why you like him. He's very charming. OLIVIA: I don't like him. Come on. Can you stop so we can actually talk about this? I don't like him. He's the father of one of my patients. MARK: I know who he is. What I want to know is how his son found his way here. OLIVIA: I have no idea. MARK: Really? OLIVIA: Yeah. MARK: Well, I'm a little confused, because I thought you said you had Dylan moved off your rotation. OLIVIA: I did. MARK: You did? Then why are you listed as the attending on his wristband? OLIVIA: Oh, God. I had nothing to do with that. My boss made the decision. MARK: Your boss also tell you not to say anything about it? OLIVIA: No, I didn't say anything about it because I thought it would make a horrendous situation that much worse. MARK: Oh, so you thought hiding it was a better plan. OLIVIA: That's not what was going on, Mark. Don't turn me into someone I'm not. MARK: Well, don't you turn this around and make it about me. The man you might be sleeping with in six months' time was just in our living room, and I sure as hell didn't bring him into our lives. You did! OLIVIA: That's not fair. MARK: Just be honest. Just be honest. Have--have you been talking to him at work? OLIVIA: Oh, come on! Come on, Mark. MARK: Huh? Have you done anything else I should know about? OLIVIA: Mark, don't interrogate me. MARK: Then be honest with me! OLIVIA: I am! Are you being honest with me? MARK: Oh, what are you talking about? OLIVIA: All the old patterns are back, Mark. You're out of the house all the time. You're more and more secretive. So I'm asking you the same thing that you asked me... Be honest. Are you hiding anything from me? Mark? MARK: In my flash-forward... I was drinking. OLIVIA: Wow. Here we are again. MARK: Olivia, this isn't like before. OLIVIA: The lying's already started. MARK: What? No, it hasn't. This isn't the same. Don't condemn me for something I haven't done yet. OLIVIA: Did you even hear what you just said? You've been punishing me this whole time for an imaginary relationship. But when it comes back to you, you want to be let off the hook. But our past together, Mark – All we've been through with your drinking... That's real. That still hurts. I'm not going through it again. MARK: I promise you... I'm not gonna drink. OLIVIA: But it's not about the drinking. You know that. It's about trust. It's about trust, and we don't trust each other anymore. MARK: So everything we said at the hospital today about only living in the moment, well... All that was a lie? OLIVIA: It's not a lie. It's what I want. I just don't know if it's possible anymore... Not now... Not with us. Analyzing the Crime Scene AL GOUGH: Hey, Demetri? DEMETRI: Am I missing something? I mean, on the same night our guy tries to kill Janis, he's hanging out here? AL GOUGH: I don't know, but they found this on one of the bodies. Remember the Rutherford case? DEMETRI: It begins tonight. Back in Dylan's Room LLOYD: All right. It was quite a day, huh? DYLAN: Is it gonna be Halloween again tomorrow? LLOYD: No. Just today. DYLAN: Good, 'cause it was kind of scary. LLOYD: Yeah. Yes, it was. I'll see you in the morning. DYLAN: Thanks for coming to get me, daddy. Twenty Million People ♪ Words are flowing out like endless rain ♪ ♪ into a paper cup ♪ ♪ They slither while they pass ♪ ♪ they slip away across the universe ♪ ♪ Pools of sorrow, waves of joy ♪ ♪ are drifting through my open mind ♪ ♪ Possessing and caressing me ♪ ♪ Jai guru deva ♪ ♪ Om ♪ ♪ Nothing's gonna change my world ♪ ♪ Nothing's gonna change my world ♪ ♪ Nothing's gonna change my world ♪ ♪ Nothing's gonna change my world ♪ ♪ Sounds of laughter, shades of earth ♪ ♪ are ringing through my open mind ♪ ♪ Inciting and inviting me ♪ ♪ Limitless, undying love ♪ ♪ which shines around me like a million suns ♪ ♪ It calls me on and on ♪ ♪ Across the universe ♪ ♪ Jai guru deva ♪ ♪ Om ♪ ♪ Nothing's gonna change my world ♪ ♪ Nothing's gonna change my world ♪ ♪ Nothing's gonna change my world ♪ (Lloyd gets into his car. Simon, wearing a Halloween mask, is in the back seat.) LLOYD: Ohh! Oh, damn it, Simon. You scared me half to death. SIMON: Did you ever take the train down the coastline? Breathtaking. LLOYD: What do you want? SIMON: You disappear to Los Angeles. You don't return my calls. I'm worried about you. We all are. LLOYD: Yeah, well, I made it perfectly clear I don't want to see any of you right now. SIMON: I don't care. We have to talk. LLOYD: Our experiment killed 20 million people, Simon. What more is there to say? source of raw text